shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Night one: Cat and mouse
There once was a man whose strength was feared thoughtout the world. A man who power, fame, and pure curlily has made him more legend then man. A man who's actions would shake the pillars of heaven and earth. And whose legacy would be the birth of more such actions. This is not that man. Location: The pirate ship, Full Force, somewhere in the west blue Time: 5 days after the battle of marinefold (A large man with a blue-and-white striped shirt reads the newspaper.) Shiphand: "Heh, those straw hats apparently when missing after the whole "battle of Marineford" thing. Looks like they weren't cut out to be in the big leagues after all." (the ship hand looks-over to a figure with brown hair, a blue cloak, and outlandish glasses, who is scrubbing the poop deck. SH: "Meek! You call these a clean deck?" Meek:"Oh gee, sorry about that. Since the captain doesn't have work for you, can you he-" SH: "Don't even ask, Rookie! I got better things to do then help some bottom ranked nobody like you." (But before the ship-hand could return to his dirty magazines, the crows nest started to alert every member of the crew.) Lookout: "Captain Jō has returned, Captain Jō has returned!" (All able hands rushed to the side to carry up a large dingy and it's cargo, a man with a flat top haircut and a large wooden crate twice the size of any man abroad.) Jō (bounty: 2,000 beli) : "Careful with that crate jerks, it's our key to putting our foothold in the grand line." Crew: "Ehh!! You mean it?" Jō: "Yes sir, you won't believe the secret weapon I bought! You never seen anything like this before! Just bring it down to the brig and I'll do the rest." (As the rest of the crew struggles to carry the box below the ship, Jō separates Meek form the rest of the crew) Jō: "Hold on there cabin boy, I need you for an important task." Meek: "I-I don't know, I'm not very good with responsibilities". Jō: "it's a simple task, I need you to go under the ship and feed it different foods. Then tell me what he eats and doesn't eat." Meek: "Eat? So you bought an a-animal? D-does it eat people?!" Jō: "That's what I intend to find out..." Meek: "What!?! You can't leave me down there, I could die!" Jō: "It's either take a risk with the beast or die for sure with the sharks" Meek:" ... Aw geez." Night time on the full force... ( Meek is holding a large platter of food in front of a door, with Jō behind him ) Jō: I've already opened the crate, so it should be starching it's legs now. I'll be sure to have the door locked all night long, so don't even think about walking out on me! I want to be sure about what to feed this thing." Meek: "Aw gee, are you su-" (Jō pushes Meek inside,) Jō: "Good luck, see you in the morning!" (As Meek turned back towards his captain, the door was already shut and locked) Meek: "What!?" (Suddenly, a noise was heard in the back of the room. Meek slowly turned toward the noise, until he came face to face with a giant cat towering over him on his hide legs, covered in shadows. Meek could only stand shaking as his face froze to that of there horror.) Meek, Thinking: "This is it, I'm dead... and I never kissed a lady that wasn't my mom..." (In one swift moment, the cat takes the platter of food and walks over to a small pile of hay. Laying oh his side, it starts to methodically eat what is in front of him.) Meek: "Oh...I guess that you don't want eat me. Ok, that's cool." (Meek walks over to a side of the room and sits down, keeping a distance but still keeping an eye on what the cat eats and doesn't eat.) Meek: "Sooo, since you ate the fish first, I guess that mean that you like fish the most. Or did you move the meat aside because you want to save it for last, or maybe-" (With an annoyed look the cat looked up at Meek and opened it's mouth) ???: "Do you ever shut up?" Meek: "Not really, I- wait, you talk!?!?!?" ???: "Not unless I have to, And you have to stop talking." Meek: "Aww gee, How are you even doing this?" ???: "You should know, your good at it. Now if you don't mind..." (Meek place both hands on his chest tried to calm down as bake went back to eating) Meek: "...Wait, since you can talk..." ??? (annoyed) : "Since I can talk what?" Meek: "Can y-you tell me what food you like" (the cat stared at him in complete confusion, until finally chucking under his breath) ???: "nya nya nya...You alright kid. Name Bake." Meek: "Oh, M-meek." Morning... (Jō and a small group of his crew makes there way down toward the ) Jō: "I guess that He's been in there long enough, time to see if he lived or not." SH: "Bet you 500 beli that he's ripped open" Jō: "Now Soba, we can't have you gamble on something as important as a crew members life." (Jō leans towards Soba) Jō: It's a deal. Crew: Don't try to fool us! (Jō opens the door) Jō: "Meek, are you still ali- ?!?!?!" (Jō and the rest of the group are surprised that meek is sleeping onto of bake like a large matteress) Crew: "Hey, get off that! It's dangerous!" Soba: "Real tough monster you got there..." (Slowly, meek opened his eyes) Meek: "Hm? Oh h-hey guys, Jō." (Meek hands Soba a empty plate) Meek: "H-he liked everything, but I think he really liked the sweet stuff." Jō: "Good job cabin boy, but just to be on the safe side, I'm assigning you to feeding duty for the next mouth" Meek: "Th-th-thank sir!" (Meek, Jō, and the rest of the group walk exit towards the door. Meek looks back a bake, who has one eye open) (Meek gives him a smile before closing the door) It is currenly Night time abroad Full force, several days after the cat and the cabin boy first meet. Meek hands bake a large plate of miscellaneous meals, with each procieding to do what what has become another rutine: Meek asking questions and bake avoiding answers. Meek: "So... was it a zoen?" Bake looks up at meek, showing a mouth full of Bake: "Was what a huh?" Meek: "I mean did you eat a zoen? That's why your a giant cat right?" Bake: "Listen, if this whole "you deliver food, I eat said food" thing is ever going to work out we need to lay down some ground rules. First, no questions about my life. Secoud, no questions about my life..." Meek: But you said- Bake: "Third, no questions about my life! Just think of me as a giant cat that can talk and we'll both be happy. This whole thing is just a short-term partnership and then I'm gone the second we hit dry land." Meek falls over backwards in utter shock. "Y-you mean your going to escape? An entire band of pirates?" Bake simpliy Nods, then shoves a fish almost as large as the cabin boy into his mouth. Meek: "Y-y- You can't just run out of here, there be like, 30 guys chaiseing after you. You'll be captured like before." Bake knocks his head back before pulling meek towards him Meek: "Oh geez..." Bake: "I'ma let you in on a secret. I sort of put myself up for slave work, so when a bozo hirerd me as there own animal slave or whatever, like your freinds up there, I would make like a tree and bust some faces. the" Meek: " Wait, w-why are you telling me this? " Bake: "Because you like me to much to tell anyone or stop me ." Meek: "Oh. Oh ya..." The two of them sit against a wall. The large cat licks off any dinner residue off his hands while Meek rings his hands in thought. Meek: "H-hey bake, since were not going to meet eachother again, I want to tell you something" Bake: I swear, if you start breaking down with waterworks, I'm sqweezing out the porthole." Meek: "T-THIS IS SERSIOUS!" "Right right, so I'll act serious" said bake, laying on his side. "shoot" "... Right, th-there's this island that called turtle top. A family friend lives there and if you say I sent you, they might let you stay. I know it seems weird to say, but my mom said that if I ever went off on my own, I would get help starting my own crew or something. When I actually did leave home, I sort of pulled into this crew... Aw geez, you don't want to here all this" Meek looked took time to look away form his past and turned to his friend. "do you?" "snurrrk!" The snore broke the simi silence. Meek took a deep sigh before laying his head along his companion. As meek when to sleep, bake stoped his act to think things over... ----- Seagulls kawed as they flew overhead... The oars of the boat gently pussed against the water... "Zuh... uh? Oars?" Meek was almost too afraid to open his eyes to see what he thought was happening. Unfortunetly, he did open, and was met with an unimaginable scenario: He was in a life raft, several miles out to sea, with the only man rowing the oars being the strange cat that talked engish. "Bake! Wh-Why this!? Why me? Why?!" "Change in plans, shortstack. I'm not leaveing you alone with that boat of psycopaths, so I'm takeing you with me," said bake, trying to hold a conversation and row a boat at the same time. "It sort of like the responsible thing to do." "To kidnap me!?" "Well... ya, actually ya. Besides, you the guy who knows the old guy. How would you think it would look like if I went there and had to explain the situation my self." "Aw geez... but captain Jō said that we were going to the grand line in a few mounths, and then I'll be able to find my brother. How am I going to-" "Lision, it all works out: you show me this turtle top, I'll get my own crew, Drop you off at your brothers, then everyone will be happy!" "... I suppose so..." "Great! Now grab an oar, and help me, will ya?" Meek cafully walked to the other side of the raft, takeing great care to balance both the weight of himself and bake. As he sat oppisite of bake, a thought came to his mind. "Wait, how did we leave the boat? Our door was locked form the inside." "Let's just was that I have a finesse when it comes to the old bolt and latch..." ~~Back on the Full Force~~ http://sta.sh/02gfvof3k5wi?recent_preview=1 "...Sir?" "Ready the cannons." Category:Stories Category:Yokai nights